Karaoke Night
by areneh4086
Summary: Still on the Disney Cruise line, the keepers face their greatest weakness; their emotions! Little do they know, that's EXACTLY what the overtakers want! Little bit of all the characters included, but mostly centered around Willa and Philby. Couldn't help it! Love them SO MUCH! First fanfic, don't hate it or me, please.
1. Prologue

**Karaoke Night**

Prologue:

"We must remain strong. We cannot let the keepers over-power us." Maleificient spoke to her team of OTKs, who were patiently waiting for their missions aboard the Disney cruise ship.

A voice spoke up from the back of the group. "Why don't you just send in a spy, your grace? A person to learn the keeper's greatest weaknesses."

Maleificient was overjoyed at the idea. "Yes. That is exactly what we will do. Step forward, Jeremy"

The boy beamed a smile at the other children, who looked at him with looks of hatred and displeasure. Jeremy made his way to the front, where Maleificient stood, waiting.

"Yes, your grace?" The boy faked his modesty. He didn't do a very good job.

Maleificient glared down at him, obviously not appreciating his smugness.

THAT shut him up.

"I want you to be the one to go undercover." Maleificient stated. All the other kids rolled their bright green eyes in disbelief and anger.

The boy, Jeremy, smiled. "I won't let you down, your grace."


	2. Karaoke Night

Chapter 1: Karaoke Night

Jess' POV:

We've been on the ship for two weeks so far, the seven of us, but the Disney suite that we've been staying in still amazed me.

The boys were playing video games, Amanda and Charlene were in a corner, probably gossiping about school drama. I, on the other hand, was tired. I lay down on the sofa, trying to catch up on sleep.

I then realize something. Where's Willa? I'm about to ask the others when Willa suddenly comes through the door.

She, without a doubt, looked simply amazing. Her wavy, brown, shoulder length hair hung down, the top partly covered by a multi-colored beanie. Her skinny jeans and pale yellow tank top made a great combination. The best part of her outfit, in my opinion, was the dark blue leather jacket pulled over her tank top. She was stunning.

All of the sudden, the boys burst out laughing. That is, except for Philby, whose face was turning the color of his hair.

The boys had given up on video games a few minutes before and resorted to talking. That was codename for: teasing Philby about his HUGE crush on Willa. She likes him too, at least, that's what Charlie tells me. Anyway, I almost felt bad for him, sitting there, helplessly staring at the girl of his dreams. Almost.

Willa casually walked in, ignoring Finn and Maybeck's excessive laughter, as usual. She began to speak. "So guys, are we still on for-" She stopped when she noticed Maybeck staring at her.

She looked a little annoyed. "What?" She said as calm as possible.

"You just look so…hot" Maybeck said, obviously not realizing his mistake.

Willa was quick to respond. "You know, that would be really flattering…" She paused for a second. "if it hadn't come out of you" she finished sternly.

Everyone stifled a laugh as Maydork (that name fits him better, don't you think?) and Charlie (blonde hair, blue eyes, "perfect") had a silent argument from opposite sides of the room. After a while, they noticed the stares they were getting, and stopped.

I was the first to speak up. "So, Willa, you were saying?"

Willa looked confused.

"You know, before the-" I looked at Maybeck. "interruption."

She smiled "Oh yeah! I was seeing if you guys were still coming with me to karaoke night!"

Suddenly her outfit made sense. Finn looked like he wanted to smack himself. He would do anything for his "little sister" (did I mention Willa's the youngest of the group?; along with me, of course). He said "I'm sorry, I completely forgot. I'm going. So that's why you look so-" He cleared his throat as if preparing for something. He continued "-hot."

Everyone started laughing at how much he sounded like Maybeck.

Except for Maybeck. He looked like he was going to punch Finn in the face.

"So, what's everyone waiting for?" Amanda exclaimed. "Everyone get changed and let's go hit up the karaoke bar!"

Leave it to my sister to get things moving quickly.


	3. Jeremy

Chapter 2: Jeremy

Philby POV:

Karaoke night was a huge success, for the first few hours, but we'll get into that later. Everyone had a great time, but, being the famous DHIs, each of us had to sing a song.

Everyone immediately began to talk about what song each was going to sing.

Finn loved 'Too Close' by Alex Clare (don't ask me why, I seriously don't know). That was his first and only choice.

Charlene was currently obsessed with the show 'Victorious' and decided to sing 'LA Boys' (no idea what that is, just thought I should point that out). Maybeck, unlike the sexist jerk he usually was, didn't make any rude comments on Charlie's choice. Something strange was definitely going on between those two.

Maybeck just shrugged and picked a Linkin Park song when we asked him. Typical.

Willa wouldn't tell us her song. Whenever we asked, she smiled and said "you'll see!" We all knew hers would be amazing. She's the actress/singer drama person of the group.

That left Amanda, Jess, and me. Lucky them, the remaining girls chose not to sing, they weren't officially DHIs and didn't have to.

I had absolutely no idea what to do.

Then, it hit me. I'm going to sing 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay. One of the things Willa

And I had in common, our favorite song. It was perfect. Am I trying too hard? You know what? Don't answer that question.

Once we were all signed up, we took our seats at a table near the front of the room. The DHIs had to go first. Oh no.

Maybeck went first, without a care in the world, I should add. We were all surprised when he was actually really good. He pretended not to notice and silently laughed at our confused faces.

Then came Finn, then Charlie, next was me, then Willa. I cautiously stepped onto the stage, not wanting to make a fool out of myself, knowing that my singing was already going to do that for me.

The music for 'Viva La Vida' came on and I saw Willa's eyes go wide. She smiled at me and I knew I had made the right choice in picking this song.

When I was done, I was so relieved. I thought I did terrible, but the keepers stood up cheering and clapping anyway. I knew that was NOTHING compared to what Willa would give out.

Willa's turn, at last. The background music started and everyone at the table IMMEDIATELY recognized the song as 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lavato. I had no idea she was in to music like that. Oh well, you learn something new every day, I guess. Her performance went on, and since none of the keepers had ever really heard her sing before, we were impressed, and she didn't look to bad, either. I mean…um…*coughcough*…moving on!

I decided then, a little too soon, that this was the best night ever.

Jeremy POV:

I watched each keeper's performance carefully from the back of the room, deciding who would be easiest to manipulate.

Then I figured it out. The red-haired one, Phil? Anyway, I saw him and his reactions to the dark-haired girl (Willow?) and her performance, and vice-versa.

I immediately sensed some romantic tension between the two. I have to find a way to get into their minds.

I have an idea. The girl was almost done with her performance. I got up and made my way to the front.

Time to turn on the charm.

Willa POV:

I had just stepped off stage, feeling pretty good about my song from the way the crowd reacted.

Just then, I bumped into something, someone, actually.

The boy stood there, smiling at me. He was…not at all terrible looking. With his deep blue eyes and shaggy, dirty blonde hair, he was probably worshiped at school with his tall, muscular build.

He was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm going." He paused, staring at me again. "Hey! Aren't you that DHI in Disneyworld? Willa, right?"

I tried to control the heat of my face as I spoke to him. "Uh, yeah! That's me!"

He smiled with his perfect, white teeth (UGH! Stop it, brain! You like PHILBY, remember? PHILBY!) and spoke again. "Cool. You were awesome just now on the mic. Just thought you should know."

This time I did blush, stupid brain. He smiled again. "Oh" he said "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself" He laughed a little as he talked. "My name's Jeremy"

**Author's Note!**

**Wow! 2 chapters up and running in one day! I'm on a role!**

**Real quick I wanna give a shoutout to probably my second biggest supporter so far. Thanks for the awesome reviews, Kingdom Kid!**

**Sorry you're not first, that would be my good friend DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss. She's an awesome fanfic writer, you guys should check it out. She just posted chapter 4 of the story 'DragonSlayer'.**

**Oh, I ALMOST forgot! I have decided that I don't wanna make you guys wait more than a month for each new chapter, so, yeah!**

**Love ya!**

**-areneh4086**

**P.S. Can you tell who my favorite character is? I've kinda altered their personality just a bit!**


	4. Jealous Much?

Chapter 3: Jealous Much?

Maybeck's POV:

After Willa's performance, no one could find her for, like, ten minutes. We were looking everywhere. Finally, I saw her…Talking to a guy.

I slowly crept away from the group, not wanting anyone (especially Philby) too see the spectacle happening across the room. If that happened, all hell would break loose. Not good.

As I got closer, Willa saw me. "Maybeck!" she sounded really excited and really confused. "Were you guys looking for me? Sorry, I bumped into Jeremy here-" she gestured to the broad-shouldered guy next to her and he gave a small smile and a salute-type wave. "-and I guess things got a little sidetracked from there"

I looked from her to Jeremy and back. I repeated the action multiple times, dazed and confused, while we stood there in awkward silence. "Well." I started, my normal cool guy personality back on. "The others are going crazy looking for you, so we should probably head back." I started pulling her towards the others, away from Jeremy.

Of coarse, HE had to ruin it. "Wait? The other DHIs? Really? Can I meet them?" I seriously didn't like this Jeremy guy, something about him. He suddenly got all sweet and innocent as he faced Willa. "I mean, if that's okay with you." Stupid Jeremy, moving in on my best friend's (unofficial) girl! (Woah! Was that Maybeck talking there? I lost my cool for a second. It's a scary thought, I know.)

Willa looked over at the other keepers, caution in her eyes. She then looked at me with a face that asked me my opinion.

I knew this guy wasn't going to give up, so I just shrugged and said "Sure, whatever just, be cool." That earned an eye roll from Willa.

We started towards the others. Jess looked up at us joyfully, then got confused when she saw Jeremy walking behind us.

She spoke. "So, guys, hey. Uh, Willa! Great job on stage! Quick little question, uh, who's this?" she finished by pointing to Jeremy. I had the feeling everyone else wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

As Willa started introducing Jeremy to everyone, I noticed Philby examining Willa and Jeremy's behavior. He looked at me for guidance , but I just shrugged and shook my head. How the hell was I supposed to know what happened with those two before I got there?

Charlene's POV:

Jeremy decided to walk back to our suite with us. Jess could barely take her eyes off him. Who could blame her? He was HOT! (Snap out of it Charlie! You HAVE a boyfriend! Did I just say that out loud? Oh, crap.) Ignore that last part, please. Thank you.

Anyway, Finn and Jeremy were immediately friends, but Maybeck and Philby seemed to steer away from him on the walk across the ship.

I could understand Philby's dislike, what with the whole Willa-crush thing, but Maybeck? This guy had over-confidence written all over him. Why wasn't Maybeck as quick to become this guy's friend? Great. That's just what we need, _another_ mystery in our lives.

After an awkward time of only Willa and Finn talking to Jeremy, we made it to our suite. Jeremy said bye to us, though I have a suspicion it was mostly geared towards Willa, and pushed his way past the very annoyed pair of Maybeck and Philby. He walked down the hall and disappeared through a door. Does this mean his suite's just down the hall? That could be both a good thing and a bad thing.

We went inside, everyone was exhausted and decided to go straight to bed. The other girls and I trudged off to the master bedroom we all shared while the boys took their respected spots on couches and chairs.

"Good night, world" I said to myself, and with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep, half expecting to wake up in Disneyworld, back in Florida. Sadly, I knew that that wasn't going to happen.

Finn's POV:

I woke up at two o'clock in the morning and had to pee. (Aren't I sophisticated?)

I was walking towards the bathroom when I heard voices coming from the master bedroom.

I heard Amanda's voice first. "So, Willa. What's up with Jeremy? He's cute, huh?"

Willa, obviously annoyed, had probably been getting these questions all night. "Yeah, I guess. Can we please talk tomorrow? I say we follow in Charlie's footsteps and GO TO SLEEP!"

I heard another voice. Jess. "So you admit he's cute, but do you admit that he's totally smoking hot gorgeous?!" Little too much excitement there.

Willa ended the conversation there, or tried to. "Guys! You know VERY WELL that I DON'T like Jeremy that way! Good Night!"

Jess wasn't done. "Hey! All I'm saying is there was a perfectly nice slab of man right in front of you. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to-"

Willa saw where that was going and stopped it before it was too late. "I SAID GOOD NIGHT!" she shouted.

I silently laughed as I traveled the rest of the way to the bathroom.

Typical Jess.

**Ok so yesterday I forgot to mention that KINGDOM KEEPERS 6 CAME OUT! YAY!**

**Also, I wrote this chapter at 11:00 last night and I was texting my friends at the same time and I was really tired, so this chapter is not very good. It's pretty much a filler chapter. I promise there is better stuff to come!**

**And for anyone wondering who my favorite character is, it's Willa. I made her less of the innocent girl she was in the first few books.**

**DPHPLOVER101 guessed Philby because he didn't have his little 'attitude' and I really didn't notice that until now, so thanks. **

**I DID, however, change the rating from K+ to T cuz I'm paranoid like that.**

**ALL OF DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss's STORIES ARE UPDATED! PLEASE LOOK AT THEM!**

**Pretty much 4 chapters in 3 days. I'm on a roll! I have writer's block so you might have to wait a while for the next chapter.**

**-areneh4086**


End file.
